The function of a baseball-style cap, i.e. a hat having an outwardly projecting bill at only one side of the hat, has been appreciated for many years. A baseball-style cap reduces eye glare and protects the wearer's face, and particularly the wearer's nose, from the damaging effects of prolonged exposure to the sun. If the wearer is an observer of a sporting event rather than a participant, depending upon the direction of the sun the cap can be turned around to protect the person's neck.
While the function has been fully appreciated, the fashionability of the baseball-style cap has not. Only recently has it become fashionable to wear baseball-style caps. Hats worn by players of teams which are no longer in existence are again being manufactured, e.g., Boston Braves. Moreover, it has become stylish to rotate the cap so that the bill is pointed in a direction other than that faced by the wearer. Typically, the rotation of the cap is 180.degree., so that the bill faces rearwardly. However, it follows that any emblem on the cap would then also face rearwardly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a baseball-style cap that enhances both the functionality and the fashionability of the cap.